


The Power of Imagination (Poem)

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Original Poems and Short Stories (No Fandom) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: ~Originally written May 11th, 2014~





	The Power of Imagination (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn’t rhyme, but i have personally always preferred writing in free stlye more.
> 
> Enjoy!

One beautiful day, I find myself looking at the sky. Upon my search, i find something marvelous. Here is what it did:

It moved, danced, and it changed faces on me.  
It is sad, then glad, before the shape deformed.  
It is flat one minute, round on all edges the next.  
It soars while also staying put.

Clearly, this blue sky is its canvas, like my pen and paper.  
It can do anything and it does. What is it that i see?

 

It is a cloud.


End file.
